The present invention is that of a new and improved apparatus for reminding people to water a house plant.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,731, issued to Wesolowski, discloses an apparatus for watering a plant while it is supported in an elevated position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,494, issued to Spelt, discloses a fluid control apparatus for controlling water supply to a potted plant and a main valve responsive to weight of the potted plant.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,764, issued to Nucci, discloses a spring scale which is adapted to weigh containers carrying fluids.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,784, issued to Henehan, discloses a device for rotating a hanging plant to keep it from growing lopsided.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,869, issued to Dawson, discloses suspension or hanger bars, particularly a weight-responsive hanger bar which is pivotable to indicate changes in weight of the suspended object.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,831, issued to Gallo, discloses a watering indicator for hanging plants including two support elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,625, issued to Loeb, discloses an apparatus having a spring biased shaft which provides vertical support to a hanging plant container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,578, issued to Gallo, discloses a moisture gauge for a hanging potted plant, which comprises a generally U-shaped spring element.
The present invention is that of a new and improved apparatus for reminding people to water a house plant. A user would hang a house plant from an eye hook located at the bottom of the bottom of the present invention, and an included readout would indicate when a user would need to water the house plant. The top half of the readout would be red and would not be visible when the houseplant would have sufficient water. The lower half of the readout would be green and would be visible through the bottom of the apparatus when the would have sufficient water. However, the top half of the readout would start to become visible through a transparent central portion of the apparatus when the houseplant would need to be watered. At the same time, the bottom half of the readout would be pulled into the apparatus and would gradually disappear as the need for water for the houseplant would increase.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of an apparatus for reminding people to water a house plant in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the apparatus for reminding people to water a house plant that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the apparatus for reminding people to water a house plant in detail, it is to be understood that the apparatus for reminding people to water a house plant is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The apparatus for reminding people to water a house plant is capable of other embodiments and being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present apparatus for reminding people to water a house plant. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regard as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for reminding people to water a house plant which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for reminding people to water a house plant which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for reminding people to water a house plant which is of durable and reliable construction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for reminding people to water a house plant which is economically affordable and available for the buying public.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the attached drawings and appended claims.